


Buttercream Frosting

by Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)



Series: Avalon Cakes and Pastries (Trilogy) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Banter, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Cake, Cute, First Meetings, Insults, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot Collection, PREQUEL AVAILABLE, Sassy Merlin (Merlin), Sequel Available, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Teasing, Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot
Summary: Arthur Pendragon, the son of the most famous businessman in the city, goes to Avalon Cakes and Pastries to buy himself a birthday cake, and is not very pleased to have his order taken by an insolent idiot called Merlin Emrys.(Prequel:Secret ValentineSequel:Christmas ConfectioneryPart-2 of theTrilogy)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Avalon Cakes and Pastries (Trilogy) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997737
Comments: 18
Kudos: 292
Collections: Extraordinary Merlin FanFics, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merthur fics, merthur fics





	Buttercream Frosting

You’d think that after 23 years, Arthur would have gotten used to his father forgetting his birthday. . .

He understood that being the CEO of a mammoth corporation like Pendragon Private Ltd was bound to be stressful and tiring. But he could’ve just set a reminder on his phone or something. Arthur didn’t ask for lavish birthday presents. A simple " _Happy Birthday_!” would’ve sufficed.

The driver steered the car round a corner and Arthur saw the bakery at the end of the road. He had been to Avalon Cakes and Pastries only once, a year ago on Valentine's day. As far as he could remember, it was an amazing place to eat and the online ratings were excellent; so he wanted to get his birthday cake from there. 

He could’ve just sent his driver to get it for him, but since this was his birthday cake, he wanted to ensure that he chose the best one personally.

He entered and found a boy in his early twenties sitting at the counter. Arthur walked up to him and cleared his throat.

The boy hardly noticed his presence. Arthur rolled his eyes and tapped on the counter impatiently. The idiot jumped up and looked at the blonde. Arthur noticed that he had earphones on.

Arthur expected a gasp and something like “ _Oh my god, Mr. Pendragon! To what do I owe this pleasure_?” But all he got was “Oh, I’m sorry, sir. Didn’t see you there.”

They boy was wearing a blue apron and a stupid smile.

“What’s your name?”, Arthur asked.

“Merlin Emrys, sir.”

“Well, I think it would be really helpful, _Merlin_ , if you paid as much attention to your customers, as you do to your mobile.”, Arthur said acidly. His mood was bad enough from his dad forgetting his birthday, and he _did not_ need it to get any worse.

The boy — _Merlin_ — stopped smiling. “ _Thank you, sir.”,_ he said, scowling _. “I’ll keep that in mind.”_

“You better. . .”, Arthur said. “Now, I’d like to order a birthday cake.”

“Great. I’ll take your order. Your name, please?”

“Arthur Pendragon.” He said, with a smug smile, which disappeared when Merlin still remained as oblivious as ever.

“ _Arthur. . . Pendragon_. . .”, He muttered to himself, jotting it down. “And what must be written on the cake?”

“Nothing.”

The boy frowned. “Not even ‘Happy Birthday'?” 

Arthur clicked his tongue impatiently. “ _I did say nothing, didn’t I?”_

" _Fine, then_. Which flavor?”

“Chocolate ganache.”

“Oh, we don’t have any ganache cakes ready at the moment, sir.”, Merlin said. “How about a chocolate buttercream frosted one?”

Arthur was really losing it now. Was this idiot doing this just to spite him?

“ _I hate buttercream frosting_.”, he said coldly.

“Well, that’s too bad, isn't it?” Merlin asked, _smirking_. This little shit had the nerve to actually _smirk_ at Arthur.

Before the blonde could shoot a retort, his phone rang. It was his elder sister, Morgana. He smiled instinctively, and picked up, “Morgana! At least _you_ remembered my birthday!” 

“Oh, crap! I’m sorry, Arthur, I totally forgot! I— I’d actually called to say that Dad and I have to attend a meeting this evening. We’ll be grabbing dinner somewhere, so don’t wait for us. Love you! Talk to you tonight.” And she hung up.

Arthur was livid now, thinking, ‘ _She must have been really bloody busy if she couldn’t wish me even after I told her it’s my birthday.'_

He turned to the counter and saw Merlin staring at him, and for some reason that made him even more agitated.

“So it’s _your_ birthday, huh?” He asked.

Arthur leaned closer, his eyes murderous. “If you don’t have ganache cakes,”, he said through gritted teeth, _"then make one."_

“Sure, but right now we have our hands busy with previous orders. It will only be ready by tomorrow.”

Arthur groaned in frustration, and muttered, “’ _Best bakery in town_!’ What a joke. . .” Then he looked at Merlin.

“Well, then buttercream frosting it is! And _hurry up,_ for heaven's sake. I don’t have all day. . .”

◇◇◇

Once the cake box was handed to him, Arthur paid and took it.

“Thank you, sir!”, Merlin chirped. “Hoping to see you again.”

Arthur scoffed. “ _You won't_!”

◇◇◇

Arthur placed the box on the dining table. He sighed. He hadn’t expected a birthday party, but he also hadn’t expected to spend his birthday alone. 

“ _Happy birthday to me_!”, he mumbled as he opened the box. And gasped.

‘ _Happy Birthday, Clotpole_!’ was written in cursive on the cake.

◇◇◇

If Arthur wanted to, he could’ve had the bakery permanently shut down for such insolent behavior. He had every right to be furious at that boy — _Merlin_.

But for some reason, Arthur found himself _smiling_ the entire evening.

Maybe it was because of the choice of the word ‘ _Clotpole_ '. (Arthur had no idea what it meant.) Maybe it was because the buttercream frosting didn’t taste remotely as bad as he had anticipated.

_Or maybe it was because Merlin was the only person who had wished Arthur on his birthday._

After that day, Arthur frequently visited Avalon Cakes and Pastries. And it was for the cakes. . . Not for the boy at the counter.

_Definitely not for the boy at the counter._

**Author's Note:**

> (Read Part 3 [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937727))


End file.
